More Than One Shot, A One Shot Fic
by eight-cent-plantation
Summary: This is an LJ love story. It's a one shot fic, as the title suggests. James nearly dies and Lily is hurting because she just realized that she loved him. ::Complete:: Please rr.


A/N: HI! I wrote another ONE SHOT FIC! GO ME! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one and REVIEW TO IT. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading anyway if you don't.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN THE SONG! It's called More Than One Shot and I own it! I'm so happy! I don't own anything else except the plot...at least I think I own the plot...recognised stuff belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Why is it that feelings are realized when it's almost too late?  
  
I realize now that I want you to be my first date  
  
But I nearly lost you and I still might  
  
But I'm hoping not  
  
God, I need more than one shot  
  
-More Than One Shot, 8 Cent Plantation  
  
  
  
  
  
More Than One Shot, A One Shot Fic  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily Evans sat back in her chair. Tonight would be her twelfth night in the Hospital Wing. She pulled her long auburn hair into a ponytail and put her reading glasses over her emerald green eyes. She started doing the homework that they had been assigned that day in Transfiguration Class.   
  
She finished it fairly quickly, as it was only a reading assignment. She put her glasses on the bedside table and sighed.  
  
"Why does it take losing, or nearly losing, someone to realize how much you really love them?" she whispered. She was staring at the figure in the bed that she was seated next to. This figure was James Potter. Lily pushed his messy black hair away from his closed eyes.  
  
James had had a brush with death only twelve days before.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a Hogsmeade day...the first one of the year. That meant it was also Halloween. All students in third year and above had left the castle to reek havoc on the small town for a few hours.  
  
James, Lily, and their friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were walking the streets of Hogsmeade, laughing and joking, on their way to the Three Broomsticks pub to get some butterbeer.  
  
To everyone, it was a normal morning, but before anyone knew what was happening, the morning became not-so-normal. There were numerous popping noises and an army of masked wizards appeared...Death Eaters.  
  
Unforgivable Curses flew everywhere out each of their wands. People were running, screaming, and, in some cases, dropping dead.  
  
"Run!" James yelled.  
  
They were trying to get to the closest passage back to Hogwarts that they knew of. One by one, they dove into that passage. First Lily, then Peter, followed by Sirius, then Remus, then James. At least that's what they thought...  
  
James was hit in the back with a Cruciatus Curse.  
  
As the opening to the passage closed up, the four who had made it in stopped running.  
  
"Where's James?" Lily asked, panting. Then they heard James yelling in pain from outside. "James!"   
  
Lily tried to bolt for the door, but Remus grabbed her and lifted her up.  
  
"You can't go out there, Lils," Sirius said. "They'll kill you."  
  
"What about James?" Lily shouted.  
  
No one could really answer her, so they remained silent. It seemed like they were waiting inside that small tunnel for hours, when in reality it was only about ten minutes. They heard James' screaming stop. The shouts of teachers sending out stunning spells and the Death Eaters apparating away could be heard.  
  
Lily slipped from Remus' grasp and bolted out of the tunnel. The three boys heard Lily gasp as they followed her out. James was lying on the ground, almost motionless, struggling to breathe.  
  
"Lily," he whispered.  
  
"I'm right here, James," Lily said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Lils, I love you," he said quietly. "Have since last year." Lily started to cry. "I think I'm gonna die, Lily," James went on to say.   
  
"You're *not* gonna die, James!" James just smiled weakly, shaking his head, and his eyes involuntarily closed. "James," Lily said, alarmed. "James." She shook him lightly. "I love you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
  
  
  
  
Madame Pomfrey had told Peter, Sirius, Remus, and Lily that James was in a coma. She said that he could wake up in a month or in a year...  
  
Remus, Sirius, and Peter had left only fifteen minutes before. It was nearly midnight and they had classes the next day, but Lily had decided to stay for a little longer.  
  
"James, come back..."  
  
  
  
  
  
As the weeks passed, Lily started to not look so go. She would spend all night in the Hospital Wing, she hardly ate anything, large bags had formed under her eyes, and her grades were slipping rapidly.  
  
*I'm worried about Lily, Padfoot.-Moony  
  
Me too, Mr. Moony. I don't know how much longer her body can take this kind of abuse. She hardly sleeps or eats anymore and she looks terrible.-Padfoot  
  
Do you think there's anything for us to do?-M  
  
I don't think so, Moony, but I hope we can think of something because I'm worried sick about her.-P*  
  
The bell rang. Professor Vector ran out of the classroom before any of the students began to even pack their books away.  
  
"Lily," Remus said. "Lily dear, wake up. Class is over." Sirius shook his friend lightly.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Lils, class is over. It's lunch time," he said.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
She was hardly able to keep her eyes open.  
  
"Lily, maybe you should go up to the Tower and take a nap," Sirius suggested as they left the classroom.  
  
"I can't," Lily said sleepily, "James might wake up."  
  
"Lils, if he wakes up we'll go and get you," Remus assured her. "You need sleep. What if, God forbid, James doesn't wake up for another year? You can't keep doing this to yourself. You look dead on your feet."  
  
"Remy, I'm fine."  
  
"Lily, how much sleep have you been getting lately?" Remus asked skeptically.  
  
"Enough."  
  
"That's a lie, Lils," Sirius said. "You've been falling asleep in classes, your grades are slipping, hell, I'm doing better than you are. Lily, you need to give yourself a break."  
  
They took their seats at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Remus and Sirius piled food on their plates while Lily only took a small bit of salad. Sirius opened his mouth to say something about it, but Remus shook his head.   
  
"We're fighting a loosing battle," he mouthed. "She's the most stubborn person I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, Lily and the boys were in the common room doing their Arithmancy homework. Lily was falling asleep over the work.  
  
"Be right back, Lils," Remus said. "We're gonna go put our stuff upstairs."  
  
Lily nodded slowly and the two boys left. They put their things on their beds. Peter was up in the dorm reading a book. He went back downstairs with Sirius and Remus because they were going to go see James. When the boys got back down to the common room, they found that Lily had passed out on top of her homework.  
  
"Shit!" Sirius cursed. "I *told* you we should have slipped her a sleeping potion, Moony."  
  
"Come on, lets get her up to Pomfrey," Remus said, picking Lily up.  
  
Madame Pomfrey scolded the three boys for not going to her sooner about Lily. Sirius shot right back at her, "You should have noticed too! Are you blind? She's up here more than she's in Gryffindor Tower nowadays! Merlin!"  
  
"Sirius, shut up," Peter said, pulling Sirius aside.  
  
"Is she gonna be alright, Madame Pomfrey?" Remus asked calmly.  
  
"She'll be fine," Madame Pomfrey said, turning soft on the werewolf. "She's exhausted. She's just getting some much needed sleep."  
  
"Thank you, Madame."  
  
"Oh, by the way," said the nurse, "I've just completed my examination of Mr. Potter and he may now have visitors."  
  
"James is awake?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey nodded.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter practically ran over to James' bed. The curtains were drawn around it.  
  
"PRONGS!" Sirius was the first to reach his best friend.  
  
"Hey, Padfoot," James said as if it were any normal situation.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes.   
  
"Are you okay?" Remus and Peter asked together.   
  
"I'm fine, guys," James said with a small smile.  
  
"Thank God for that," Remus said.  
  
"Er, where's Lily?" James was happy to see the other three Marauders, but he remembered what he had said to Lily when he thought that he was going to die and he kind of needed to talk to her.  
  
"She's over there," Peter said, pointing in the general direction of Lily's bed.  
  
"What happened to her?" James asked frantically. "Is she hurt?"  
  
"Nothing to worry about, Prongs," said Sirius. "She passed out from exhaustion. She's just sleeping."  
  
"Exhaustion?" James repeated.  
  
"Yeah," said Sirius. "You know, when someone is *really* ti-"  
  
"I know what it means, ass wipe," James said. "I meant why is she exhausted?"  
  
"She's been doing really bad lately," said Remus.  
  
"She's hardly slept or eaten since you were attacked. She spent all of her free time up here with you. She's been sleeping in class and her grades are lower than Sirius'," said Peter.  
  
"Oh boy...that's low."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"She's gonna be ecstatic when she gets up," Remus went on. "She's missed you so much, buddy."  
  
  
  
  
  
The three boys left around eleven o'clock. The next day was a Friday, therefore, they had classes. James was reading to catch up in Lily's Transfiguration text book after they left, for Madame Pomfrey refused to let him out of bed.  
  
"School sucks," he muttered. He turned the page and a folded piece of parchment fell out of the book.  
  
Being the nosey little bastard he was, James unfolded it.  
  
*Verse One:  
  
It isn't fair  
  
But when is life ever?  
  
I miss you so much  
  
This is not clever  
  
You have to come back to me  
  
Because now I see  
  
I love you with all of my heart  
  
Chorus:  
  
Why is it that feelings are realized when it's almost too late?  
  
I realize now that I want you to be my first date  
  
But I nearly lost you and I still might  
  
But I'm hoping not  
  
God, I need more than one shot  
  
Verse Two:  
  
Watchin' you in that hospital bed  
  
So many thoughts are runnin' through my head  
  
I told you you ain't gonna die  
  
And I still believe it  
  
I'm not ready for good-bye  
  
So you ain't leavin'  
  
I wanna strengthen our bond  
  
I love you a lot  
  
I'm prayin' to God  
  
That I get my second shot  
  
Chorus*  
  
"Wow..." James mumbled.  
  
He decided to wait for Lily to wake up, rather than go to sleep himself.  
  
Exactly twenty-seven point two minutes later, Lily stirred. She sat up.  
  
"What the hell am I doing here?" she asked herself.  
  
"Well, you've hardly slept in the past five weeks and six days, so your body took over and you passed out on your Arithmancy homework in the common room about six hours ago."  
  
Lily looked to her left.  
  
"James! YOU'RE UP!"  
  
Within one second she was beside James, hugging him *very*-UNDERSTATEMENT!-tightly.  
  
"Lils...must...breathe!"  
  
"Sorry," she muttered. She let him go and sat on the bed. "I was so worried."  
  
James smiled.  
  
"I read your song," he said. "It fell out of your Transfiguration book."  
  
Lily blushed.  
  
"Did you, er, like it?" she asked shyly.  
  
James' smile grew.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Listen, Lily, we need to talk." Lily nodded. James sighed. "I love you," he stated. "I'm head over heels in love with you and it took me nearly dying to admit it."  
  
"And it took you nearly dying for me to realize that I love you back," Lily said.  
  
James' smile (if possible) grew even bigger and he leaned in...  
  
And, well, yeah, they kissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How was it? I like it, but, then again, I wrote it.... Did you like the song? I wrote it while I was supposed to be doing triangle proofs in math class. Please review!  
  
-Kristin- 


End file.
